Examples to Follow
by Matryoshka Ai
Summary: Suyin always admired Lin's rebellion. That was her example years later. May be SuLin, as it may not.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Suyin always admired Lin's rebellion. That was her example years later. May be Sulin, as it may not.

Disclaimer: I do not own LOK. Everything is Bryke.

"""

Examples to follow

"""

"Whatever I do is not your problem!"

The sound of breaking glass echoed in the modest house.

"Of course not. Just gave birth, uh?"

The bitter and sarcastic words were quite common. At least coming from her mother. It was something that she was used to.

There was more noise. A lamp fell to the floor, and a body was pushed against the wall.

"I do what I please! I was with Tenzin, end of story."

"Oh, sorry. Did I forget how old you are?" growled the strong voice and imposing, again with her sarcastic tone. "Seventeen. Underage, young lady."

More noises that she couldn't decipher.

"It's my Life!"

"But if wasn't for me, your drunk ass would not be in this world."

"I never asked you to be a whore!"

Her eyes opened by the words she had heard. A slap echoed through the house, and her body pressed against the bathroom door. She bit her lip curiously, but didn't dare to leave. In her short eleven, Suyin knew what was happening. And it was not advisable to leave her fortress called bathroom.

Her older sister was a challenge. Or at least that's what Toph said.

Opening a door rang, and she assumed that Lin left. But seeing the little figure of her mother out the window, she knew she was going to drink in the tavern. _As usual_.

A fist hit the door gently, and afraid, fell back near the toilet.

"Su? Know you're there. Open the door."

Suyin gently shook although Lin could not see it. The handle is moved from side to side, but Lin could not open it.

"Come on, Su. It's just me. Lin," pleaded the voice behind the door.

Her hand curled around the handle. Su sighed again, and turned it gently. The body of her sister broke in the bathroom, but didn't look very well. Her green dress was in tatters, her makeup was a mess, scrambled all over her face. And her hair was tangled and fluffy.

Lin crouched to be her size. Her raspy hand rested under her chin, holding it delicately. Her eyes seemed to search her face.

"Why were you crying?"

Suyin trembled a little.

"I was scared."

"Of what?" Lin asked, but with a more authoritative tone.

Her lip, unable to move, chewed. Her sister's green eyes were upon her, and she had never noticed how beautiful they were. People always say that her were more beautiful, an opal color. But Lin's shone at that time.

"I didn't want mom get mad at me."

Lin's lips curled into a smile, but looked more like a deformed grin. She pulled her sister to her body, burying her head in her chest. The body of her older sister was warm, able to snatch fear with a single touch.

"She has no reason to be angry with you," she said, pulling away slightly. "Do not ever mourn for that."

The small hand stroked her cheek reddened Lin.

"She hit you?"

Lin nodded softly.

"But it's okay. I called for it," she lamented. But Su could see a hint of wrath in her eyes. "Anyway, wash your face. I'll cook something for us."

Suyin nodded again. Her lips rested on her olive front, watching fondly. Lin got up with some difficulty, and headed to the kitchen quietly.

Suyin never admitted it, but she admired that of Lin. And someday she wanted to be like her; strong, stoic and libertine. A hero. But Su did not know was how much trouble her aspiration to be would bring many problems.

"""

Just a headcanon \"."/


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Suyin always admired Lin's rebellion. That was her example years later. Officially a SuLin.

Disclaimer: I do not own LOK. Everything is Bryke.

A / N: Book 4 premieres in October! How soon...

The girl who left the review said to follow this as a Sulin. I usually do not continue my one-shots, but I think this worth it. Being officially Sulin, you may be preparing the fire to throw me. Beifoooongcest. May not exceed 10 chapters.

There is no Sulin accomplished because it would be pedophilia (ignore this XD).

* * *

><p>Kiss me Goodnight<p>

* * *

><p>Lin opened the front door quietly. Anyway, if her mother was awake, she would have felt. But lately some Yakone followers had given problems for the police, so she assumed she was too tired to worry about when she arrives.<p>

She left the bag on the metal table, pulling out her wallet in case Bumi took it. He recently had the bad habit of visiting at night and sleep on the sofa. Of course, neither she nor Toph care about it.

She went to her bedroom with a stealthy step, but a small light caught her eye. It was from Su's bedroom. She raised an eyebrow, ready to give a sermon to her sister for being awake at that hour, but knew she couldn't reclaim something she didn't fulfill.

Lin walked with her arms crossed, running into her sister drawing on the floor sufficiently concentrated to not notice her presence.

"It's quite late," she said without losing her lofty position.

The little face her sister rose immediately. She swallowed hard, leaving the crayons aside. Lin smiled slightly at her reaction. She used to have that effect on people.

"I-I was drawing."

"I can see it."

Despite how uncomfortable her pants was, she sat on the floor beside Suyin. Maybe it was the stress of her fight with Tenzin, or perhaps for the sake she'd drunk with Kya later, but it was hard to see the picture clearly.

Suyin resumed her blue pencil and followed by passing through a sheet.

"What were you drawing?"

"Uh?" hesitated the young one, startled again. "It's Dad. Or how I imagine my dad."

Lin sighed. She saw herself in Su's body, when was little and prayed for the arrival of her father in a heroic pose. Hardly abandoned that view, but just enough to see her own drunken father, writing poetry on a seedy bar.

"I don't remember him very well, but I think he had glasses," said the elder sister. "Her skin was a little lighter, and had the fluffy hair."

"Like mine?" laughed the girl.

Lin nodded with a laugh.

"Just like yours."

Minutes later, Suyin yawned. It rose like a spring up the mess she had made with crayons, and Lin decided to help. She watched the picture of her sister, and was surprised; It was nicer than she thought.

"Good artist, huh?" she smiled, still watching her drawing. "You should practice with me."

"You draw?"

"Brat, I'm a real artist," she laughed with a certain exaggerated pride.

Suyin laughed, making a few small dimples on her cheeks become visible. Lin ruffled her hair with a smile full of affection. With her eyes full of love, she watched as her sister went to bed.

Lin pulled the cord of the lamp, turning it off. The room was completely dark, but the darkness was not something that scared the Beifongs. Because they did not need eyes or light to see.

Therefore, Lin could 'see' the smile of her sister.

"Can you sleep with me, Lin?" She asked. "Just for today."

The corners of her lips puckered, then smiled. She nodded gently, removing the brown jacket smelling of drink. She lay with her sister, and was comfortable although the bed was pretty small.

Suyin leaned her head on her sister's chest, breathing in the smell of her tank top. Lin clothes smell transmitting an indecipherable, and perhaps that's why she loved to hug her. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of mint with a tiny smile. Lin's eyes remained open, but empty.

"Lin?"

"Huh?"

"You think Dad would have wanted me?" asked the shrill voice of her sister.

Lin's eyebrows furrowed, but her hand continued stroking his fluffy hair.

"Of course," she replied immediately. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that Uncle Zuko told Honora and me how he got his scars. My dad would never do that, right?"

Lin's breathing became heavy, and despite the bright eyes of her sister looked longingly, waiting for an answer, she didn't saw her back. _She knew that feeling._

"Never. Wherever he is, he loves you."

Lie.

She just hoped that Suyin be pleased with that answer. Because maybe her father didn't know she existed, and maybe hoped not to. Maybe hoping that the pregnancy has ended in a natural abortion.

_"I do not want to meet her. She's a mistake," _her father said once.

She closed her eyes tightly, avoiding the memories that she, clearly, didn't want to remember. She kissed Su's head and relaxed her body.

"Good night, Su."

"'Night, Lin."


End file.
